


pumpkin spice latte

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, author jughead, lowkey love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: jughead meets betty after spilling his (her) drink on her





	pumpkin spice latte

“Large pumpkin spice latte?" the barista calls, prompting Jughead to look up.

A few other customers wait beside him so he quickly jumps up to collect his drink, embarrassed by how basic his order is.

He smiles politely at the barista as he collects his long-awaited PSL when a unsure sounding voice interrupts him.

"I'm sorry, I think you have my drink."

Jughead looks up to where the voice is coming from. His eyes meet with what can only be described as the most beautiful vision he has ever seen.

She's looking at him with her gorgeous green eyes and a small smile and she takes Jughead's breath away.

His brain cannot form words. The author is lost for words. He just stares, forgetting there are people surrounding them.

Suddenly realising he must look like an idiot, he looks away and clears his throat.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," he stumbles over his words. "Here, have this."

_What are you doing? You’ve been waiting for this drink all year!_ some distant part of his brain yells.

But all Jughead can think about is the pretty blonde standing in front of him.

Before that distant part of his brain catches up with him, the hand holding the drink moves to give it to the girl in question.

He tries to be smooth, he really does, but his hand moves faster than his brain should've allowed, resulting in a slow-motion spilling of hot brown liquid all over the cute girl.

"Fuck!" he curses. "I am so sorry. Please, let me help."

Jughead's brain finally caught up with him and the world around returned to normal speed, allowing him to feel truly embarrassed.

He picks up a handful of napkins from the counter, shoving them towards the coffee-drenched girl. She takes them with a small, grateful smile, moving towards a quieter corner of the café. Jughead blindly follows, still holding the mostly empty cup.

"I really am sorry, you know," he awkwardly says, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she replies while dabbing her stained clothes with napkins.

They stand in awkward silence for a minute. He's about to say something, anything, when she interrupts.

"Maybe you can buy me another sometime." she looks up at him with a huge smile. "I'm Betty, by the way."

"Jughead," he replies, with an equally big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first (published) fic. i hope you enjoy!


End file.
